Stripped Without Warning
by cheezypuffsXD
Summary: Have you ever wondered what went through Gluttony's head when he found out Lust was dead? Well here ya go. (Sorry that the summary stinks. Just read please!)


Hi everyone! So this is another one shot for FMA! This may be crap but I had to find a way to get out all the craziness that has been buzzing around in my life. Please review!

….

He was stuck. Absolutely stuck. His partner in crime now reduced to nothing more than ashes. What has he to do? Lust had always been there with him. She was the brains...the leader….his best friend...now she was dead….dead….DEAD!

That four letter word rang in his mind over and over again. Who had killed his beloved friend? Who was responsible for such a monstrosity? He knew he should have gone with her that day….he felt something nagging at him...the nagging like when he gets hungry... for him to follow but she had insisted that she could go alone…

Now she was dead...gone….reduced to nothing but ashes…

"L-lust….dead?" he muttered when Wrath came back to their hideout to tell them the news.

Wrath deadpanned. He knew Gluttony was slow but he thought he could surely understand something as simple as that.

" Yes you ignorant, grotesque lump of lard!" he growled, now annoyed by this. This was the eighth time going through this with him.

"W-W…..Who..?" Gluttony was on the brink of tears, them stinging his eyes.

Wrath had been rubbing his temples, Gluttony's voice grating his nerves. He had opened his mouth to yell at him when he shut it upon feeling the full force of Gluttony's question.

He looked at him with a look that can only be described at pure innocence. He truly cared about Lust and that bothered him. It bothered him to his very core. Sure it was an honest question but that didn't make that nagging, raw, angry feeling go away. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but it secretly enraged him the relationship Lust and Gluttony shared. They were always together, always a pair. It was obvious Gluttony cared a lot for Lust. One looking in on the outside may not see that the feelings were reciprocated, but Lust really did care for the little hungry homunculus. Inside him, Wrath was torn. Even though he was distraught by the purity of his question, he wanted to comfort him even if it was his fault Lust was dead. But at the same time, he wanted to gloat and rub it in his face that he was now all alone.

The war raged on inside him for what seemed like forever. He was fixed out his trance with Gluttony tugging on his arm.

"What is it, you simpleton?" He snapped, pulling his arm away.

"W-Who?" he asked more persistently.

The war had ended. Wrath's grimace turned smug as he answered his "brother" .

"You are looking at him."

That short single sentence ran Gluttony's blood cold. He dropped the bone he had been chewing on with a loud thud, it echoing in the silence of the room.

Gluttony was frozen. He was trying to process what Wrath had just said, partially from the disbelief that was running through his simple mind.

Finally all the pieces had come together. WIthout a warning, his powerful jaws locked onto Wrath's leg.

Wrath howled in pain at his biting. Blood seeped from his mouth as he stayed connected to him despite Wrath's thrashing and biting of his own. The sound of bones breaking laced in with the harmony of Wrath's screams. Usually he would at least take notice of the homunculus' cries but right now it didn't matter to him. Nothing mattered to him. Lust was gone and there was no bringing her back. He didn't care why he did it. All he wanted was for him to feel the emptiness and pain that now resided within him.

With her gone. nothing tasted good anymore. Yes, he was gluttony so he would still continue to eat, but he wouldn't enjoy it like he used to . Now everything tasted like ash, the emptiness that made him a homunculus now only growing bigger from the pain.

"Gluttony!...Gluttony!"

Someone was calling his name….

Who...? Oh yeah it was Wrath.

"Gluttony! Listen to me!"

Gluttony's gaze, now black ice mixed with hate, met his to show that he was listening.

Wrath knew he had to think of something fast to get the gelatinous brute off of him before he swallowed him whole. He was already nearly waist deep!

"Dante can bring her back!"

Gluttony loosened his grip on Wrath as he thought. Was it really true? Was Dante actually capable of doing such thing?

That was all the distraction Wrath needed for he gave Gluttony one swift kick to the head, sending him flying to the other side of the hideout. Already his body began to heal as the red electricity encased his body. He knew what he said was a lie but he Gluttony was gullible as ever and would buy it.

With Gluttony down momentarily, he used this opportunity to escape for if he didn't, who knows if he'll be able to trick the the idiot again. Gluttony was ever the persistent little bastard.

Gluttony rubbed his head and felt the familiar hot sticky liquid running down the side of his face.

"Ow…" he mumbled even though his body too was healing as well.

Normally he would charge after him, but what if what Wrath said was true? He just had to see. So he shifted his one track attention span to finding her.

…..

Dante was currently on the phone arguing with Pride….something about the Elric Brothers.. He couldn't care less about those two. That was more Lust's thing….Lust…. Thoughts of her flooded back to his mind and he bravely walked up to her and tugged on her dress. She waved him off but when he kept on pestering her, she gave him a look that could make an angel faint. He gulped in fear but strengthened his resolve. You see Gluttony was somewhat afraid of Dante. He could sense the aura of superiority around her and tried to stay clear of her especially when she was mad...like she was now...but he had a job to do.

He grabbed the phone from her hand and ate it. Shock was etched all over her face but was soon replaced with the same look that she had before but only intensified. A bead of sweat ran down his temple as he stared into her eyes. His mind screamed for him to run away, but he spoke anyways.

"Wrath says he killed Lust. Can Dante bring Lust back?"

Dante, remembering who she was speaking with, calmed visibly and knelt down in front of the little homunculus. She figured she would have to say this slowly as if he was a small child.

"Oh Gluttony. You know Dante is very powerful right?"

He nodded.

"And you know that she would do anything you asked for right?"

He nods once more.

"But Dante can't bring Lust back. Dante isn't God."

He didn't seem to get what she had said and sighed.

"Lust is dead and isn't coming back. Ever"

Gluttony had been chewing on one of his fingers all this time but now he froze once more. His last hope was now gone. Lust was really dead and there was no bringing her sat down where he was.

"Lust….dead….not coming back….not coming back...not coming back….dead….dead…...dead…not coming back….ever"

Gluttony kept muttering that phrase over and over. Dante rose up from her crouched position and sighed. She really didn't care whether the oaf got it or not. Her patience with trying to explain it to him had run dry. She shook her head at him and walked away.

Wrath couldn't help but tumble over in laughter when his eyes fell upon the messed up heap that was Gluttony. His laughter rang throughout the hideout.

"Is that all you could do you brutish heap of lard!" he mocked. " Lust! Lust!" he called her name like him. "Haha Lust is dead and that will never change!" he screamed in his face as he pivoted on his foot and exited the hideout.

For the next week or so, that 's all he said. His muttering eventually drove everyone on edge. Naturally it was up to Dante to bring the peace. She knelt beside Gluttony once more and grabbed his tongue. He was momentarily brought out of his trance by his sudden confusion.

"Relax Gluttony. I am going to make it all better. I'm going to make this all go away…"

Her mock soothing faded away when she pressed on his Ouroboros mark on his tongue. The red marking glowed as all thoughts previously running through his mind were forgotten. All he could now think about was his hunger. His hunger…..gluttonous hunger….Gluttony….the reason behind his name…

Despite this, his mind tried to cling to the shreds of memories of Lust, but them too seemed to become distant thoughts drifting away.

Danted smiled, thankful for the silence that now that the part of him that made Gluttony "human" gone.

Gluttony's stomach rumbled. His never-ending search of food raced on. He sniffed the air in hopes of finding something good to eat. Something metallic….iron...filled his nostrils. He followed the scent to where he had bitten Wrath. Though it had long dried, the blood that spilled from his wound still lay there splattered across the floor.

Gluttony leaned down and dragged his tongue across it. It tasted...bitter to say the least but when he did, an blurry image popped into his head. All he saw was a smug smile…..and laughter….hideous, hideous laughter. That laughter haunted his thoughts. It clawed at his mind. There was something about it that ignited a rage within him and made his hunger intensify with want. He needed to find whoever that laughter belonged to. Yes. That person would be his next victim.

That new surge of want made his body grow…..it changed. It twisted. He was now in his true form- powerful,huge, ravenous beast. With his new transformation he set out to find his new prey. With his scent already surged in his brain, he flowed it where he found two boys.

They were talking….talking about some kind of gate…..Bingo. When the boy with the long black hair spoke, his eyes glazed over and a devilish smirk took up the majority of his face.

His eyes met Wrath's momentarily before Gluttony charged. For some odd reason, he remembered the pain and emptiness. He knew it was associated with him even if the details were hazy.

He knew he would not give up until he was eaten. The want gnawing at the pit of his stomach raved every time his scent hit him. No matter what, this boy would be his.

….

So there ya go!

I wanted to convey how Gluttony felt when he found out that Lust was dead. I don't think that he ever found out that Wrath had killed her, but that would make sense if he did since he did go on the hunt for Wrath I believe after Dante had touched his Ouroboros mark. I hope you could feel the emptiness he felt since his best friend was now dead. I tried to put as much depth as I could but this one shot was really meant for me to destress and just write. It just somehow ended up being a FMA one shot xD.

To me it seems like it didn't end properly but tell me what you think.

Also do you remember when Wrath dies? I don't remember the episode but it was when he and Ed were trying to open the gate but couldn't since they didn't have anything to sacrifice. This is when gluttony was in his true form and attacks Wrath. I stopped the one shot there because I wanted this all to lead up to that fight.

Oh and the next one I will be writing will be with Lust and Scar. If you have some ideas on who I should write about next, let me know.

Before I forget, I wanted the one shots I do to kind of connect somehow. In the Wrath x Envy one, it is connected by how Wrath is jealous of Lust and Gluttony's relationship. Do you understand where I am going with this? If not, message me.

I may elaborate in another story why Wrath killed Lust but i don't know whether if I should stick with the real reason in the anime or make up my own. Hm...well i'll have to think about that.

well until next time,

Peace out!

~Cheezy Puffs


End file.
